Come Into My World
by rcf1989
Summary: A year hsa passed since Katherine shot Wayne, and she's going to have dinner with Bree as their lives changed that day... And it will happen again, for getting drunk. Oneshot.


Come Into My World

**Come Into My World**

_Mary Alice, voice over._

A year has passed since everything changed for the better, or that was what it seemed for everyone. Both finally got what they wanted, and their lives were perfect again, so what else could they ask for?

_A phone rings._

"Hello?" she asks with a happy tone. "Hey, Bree. It's Katherine. Are you doing something later today?" She said, trying to sound like an little innocent girl. "No, not really. Why you ask?" "Oh I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner. We both are alone, and…I…" "Sweetie, you know you can tell me; especially after what we both have gone through in the last year!" "Is just that today is the somehow anniversary of my so called freedom and so the day you could have died, remember?" "Oh lord, is it today?" Bree was so surprised she forgot about it. It was the day everything changed between her and Katherine. Since that day, they've been closer than any of the other girls. "Yes, so that's why I'm wondering if you wanna join me for dinner. Adam and I are finally divorced, Dylan's in college and Orson is in prison so…" "I got your point. I'll bring wine." "Great. See you around 7 then." Katherine hang up the phone.

_Mary Alice, voice over._

Yes, Katherine was happy Bree was going to be there; it has been a tough year for both of them and a little celebration would be good to forget everything for a while, but what they didn't know is that that night would change their lives… Forever and in a way none of them expected.

Bree had a key of Katherine's house and so Katherine one of Bree's, just for whenever they needed something they could get in, or if they were gonna meet they wouldn't need to wait until the other one opens the door. However, this time Bree didn't know if she should ring the door bell or as usual, just get in; the bottles were heavy and she already had the key in her hand so she used it. When Katherine heard the click of the door closing, she knew it was Bree. "You look great!" Exclaimed Katherine as soon as she saw Bree, who was wearing a dark green dress and her hair and make up were so flawless that it gave her the perfect look, just like a porcelain doll. "And so you do" Added Bree when she laid her eyes on Katherine, who was wearing a crimson dress, her wavy looking now more like curly hair was down and the make up gave her a pretty natural look.

Both headed to the dinning room, as everything was already set. While Katherine was bringing the dishes, full of lasagna, Bree was opening one of the bottles of one and when she was pouring some wine in her glass, she was caught by surprise when Katherine quite silently returned to the dinning room and landed an arm around Bree's waist, who turned to face her friend though she didn't have time to react when their lips met. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to made them both feel something… New, well not really as they've felt that before but it was new in a way they never thought it would happen between them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…" Tried to excuse Katherine, who felt her cheeks flushing and not being able to look at Bree. "It's o… Kay. I know you didn't…." Bree was going through the same.

Both were feeling like teens again, right after their first kiss and wanting more, though none of them wanted to admit it. For their morals, they knew it wasn't right and so their heads were telling them, but their hearts not. Those were telling them they were what they truly wanted, feeling the desire burning inside yet trying to bury it not to ruin a perfect dinner.

Part 2

The dinner was going really good, like if that little kiss never happened. Both gossiped about their neighbours like Mrs McCklusky who now was hard of hearing, or somehow feeling sorry for Gaby as she was going nuts with Celia and Juanita. All that chat distracted them a bit from reality, as when Katherine went to pour more wine into Bree's glass, though it still had some left, the first bottle was empty.

"Oh Lord! We're drinking like crazy." Said Katherine trying not to laugh, though it was a bit hard as she was already a bit drunk. "We haven't started desert and a bottle is already empty. And this reminds me of…" "What?" Asked Katherine, curious about what her friend had to say. "You're gonna laugh at me." "No I'm not!" "Eh… Well, let's say I'm an ex alcoholic so drinking this so fast reminded me of those days." "This time is different: we're getting drunk together." Added Katherine, trying to calm down Bree, who was just altered by that. "I'm not drunk!" Bree was offended by Katherine's words. "I said we're getting into it, not that you already are. Also, for once we'll have fun, we deserve it." Katherine raised her glass "For us, for being through a year in hell, still being alive, keeping our friendship and getting stronger for it." Both drunk what was left in their glasses.

Katherine left the dinning room with the dishes and later picked the bottle, replaced by a new one. Mean while, Bree was trying to keep her thoughts away, especially those that have been in her mind since they kissed. "It was just a misunderstood." She was saying to herself, though she could feel something in her, something different and that was telling her she wanted more, and that feeling increased when Katherine put a hand in her shoulder. "Bree are you okay? I called your name like 6 times and you seemed to be somewhere else." "Did you? I'm sorry, I was just thinking." When Bree returned to herself, she found the dessert in front of her: lemon meringue pie. "You'll never stop teasing me with you pie, won't you?" Bree was still trying to get her pie to be or even beat Katherine's but it was imposible. "If I don't, I won't have fun then." Laughed Katherine. "Someone's been a little evil…" "And someone else is being childish…" Replied Katherine with a singing tone.

It was obvious the wine was doing its job, making them feel more relaxed about everything and laugh at the most stupid things. When they were done with the pie, they noticed that the second bottle was now half empty. "Look at us! If we keep drinking like this I think you won't even make it home Bree. So I think you should stay here tonight." "I can go home if I want to." "Fine try to walk making a straight line and I'll let you go." And so Bree tried… And failed making Katherine laugh. "You're walking making an S, not a straight line. So you stay." "You love being evil, don't you?" "I told you: it's way funnier. Anyway, you take Dylan's room." "Fine, but you better give me something later to change. I don't wanna sleep wearing the dress." "Sure, I'll lend you one of my nightgowns. Now could we just tidy this and keep having fun?"

Fifteen minutes later they were done cleaning, and now they were lying on the couch drinking and chatting.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Asked Bree, taking a sip of her glass. "Well I guess we should keep getting drunk until we run out of alcohol…" "Katherine! I'm an ex alcoholic. I can't do that!" "Are you sure? Because you already stink." "You're a bitch." "And a proud one." Said Katherine drinking a bit more, who noticed that another bottle was empty. "Okay, I have an idea. There just 2 bottle left. One for me and another one for you." "I don't know if I…" "Bree, we're already drunk. What are you afraid of?" "Being an alcoholic again?" Katherine knew Bree was being serious, as much as she could being drunk, but still. "You won't be it." "How can you be so sure?" Bree felt eyes were filling with tears but she hold them back. Katherine could notice this before Bree looking down, and quite instinctively, laid a hand on Bree's knee and made her look at her. "I'm so sure because I won't let you be back to that. If I see you trying to go back, I'll do whatever I have to do to stop and help you." "Why?" "What are friends for, then?" That made Bree smile, and forget her worries about being an alcoholic again, though Katherine been so nice with her was something to worry about, and that kiss was in her mind again. "Katherine?" "Yes?" She said after drinking directly from the bottle. "Well first I never imagine you doing that." "Oh c'mon, we're here to have fun and forget about everything, not to be the perfect women we pretend to be." "Okay. I have to ask you something." "Fine, go ahead." "Why did you… Kiss me before dinner?" That made Katherine burst laughing. "It wasn't intended. I told you I was sorry; I just tried to kiss your cheek, though now I wonder why I felt like I had to do it. I guess the lack of love made me do it." "Katherine, what are you talking about?" Bree was now feeling almost the same way she did after the kiss. "Nevermind. Kids and drunk people tell the truth so I guess that's why I said that." Katherine really didn't care, so she just simply drunk some more wine. "So you didn't… Feel anything after it?" "Bree, are you insinuating something?" "What? No!" She exclaimed, trying to keep it cool though she felt her cheeks were flushing. "Then why did you ask me if I felt something? Did you?" Katherine was now teasing her and Bree knew it. "I… I… Might felt something." She was now feeling lost, no, not lost. She was feeling she loved Katherine, but a part in her was telling her it was wrong, though that thought was been replaced by others. Lust. Desire. Love.

Without thinking it twice, Bree drunk what was left of wine in her bottle, looked at Katherine, took a deep breath and kissed her with a passion she hasn't done for years. This caught Katherine by surprise, who didn't know what to do, so she just let Bree take over the situation; she got lost on it, feeling loved again, in fact she's never felt so loved and it had to be a woman making her losing it completely. After Bree broke the kiss, tried to catch her breath again but she couldn't as Katherine kissed her now fiercely, making her feel besides loved too, truly wanted.

When they finally pulled themselves apart, they could see in each others eyes the love they were feeling towards each other. However, Bree was feeling guilty… "Katherine, I'm sorry I…" "For God's sake Bree! You cannot feel sorry after that! Don't dare to apologize again for it." But it was a guilty pleasure, not knowing if it was real what she was feeling or it was induced by the alcohol, she just didn't want it to end. "I was gonna say I'm sorry for not doing it before." "Oh. That." "And I… I think I love you, if not completely fallen for you." "You think or you know?" Katherine was back in her teasing mood. "I think I know I do." "That sounds much better." "And what about you?" Now Bree was afraid she was gonna be rejected. "I'm the same, Bree. We are the same. So…" "Still wanting to have fun?" "Absolutely." That made Bree smile, knowing she was feeling again like when she first met Rex, but this time it was even better. "Upstairs. My room. Now." Katherine said that stooding up, and pulling Bree with her.

As soon as they were in the room, Katherine shut the door behind them and when she turned to face Bree she didn't have time to react as they were kissing again. Somehow they managed to reach the bed and the fell on it. Bree's fingers were tangling Katherine's curly hair, and this one was trying to upzip Bree's dress. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Asked Katherine, whose dress was now being upzipped. "Are you sure you want it too?" Replied back Bree, kissing her once more.

Hours passed by and it wasn't until 9.30 am when Bree finally woke up. She had a terrible headache because of all she had drunk the night before, though she could remember everything clearly. It seemed to be a dream, but she knew it was real. It had to be real or otherwise she'd go crazy. She felt her skin in contact with the red satin sheets and also a gentle breath in her neck. No she wasn't crazy, it did happen.

"Morning" whispered Katherine, while putting an arm around Bree's waist to pull her closer. "Did we do what I think we did?" Asked Bree calmly. "Yeah, and not one or twice, we did it three times. Who knew you could have such desire and lust? But why did you ask?" "I just thought for a while it was just a dream and I just could go crazy if it was just that." "Well now you know it wasn't. It was real and as you said 'the best night of my life'" That made Bree turn to her other side to face Katherine, still looking sleepy and messy hair, yet beautiful. They kissed, softly yet with passion. Bree closed her eyes, and laid her head in Katherine's shoulder letting this one put her arms around her.


End file.
